


Untitled

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning dreaming on the riverbank, roasting marshmallows, stretching muscles in the morning, and never being too grown-up for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an old "75 Things to be Happy About" challenge.

It was necessity more than choice: they'd run out of gas fifteen miles outside the nearest cluster of buildings passing for a town, and they were too beat to walk the rest of the way. Dean dug blankets out of the trunk while Sam found enough kindling to make a fire.

"Peeps?" Sam said with disdain, but still reached for one when Dean handed him the package he'd just ripped open.

"Not so fresh, been kicking around the bottom of a Target bag since that Easter clearance sale. But still," Dean grinned, and stuck a misshapen yellow bunny on the end of a stick. "Marshmallows!"

It wasn't the first time they'd camped by the roadside, and it wasn't likely to be the last, either. They made do with the blankets and a convenient layer of dried leaves. Sam was afraid of flyaways from the camp fire, saying they'd burn alive in their sleep. Dean kicked him in the shin to shut him up and bundled closer, the button fly of his jeans digging into his skin when they settled to watch the stars.

They stared in awe. Sometimes you forget.

"Wow," Sam breathed.

"Yeah," Dean had to agree. "But start pointing out constellations and I'm sleeping in the car."

"Fair enough," Sam laughed. He fell asleep first.

Dean added kindling to the fire and roasted more peeps, the sugar coating burning to a crisp and spitting like grease off a sausage when it hit the embers.

*

Sam woke up with a kink in his back and no brother.

"Dean?"

"Over here!"

Sam stretched until his vertebrae popped back into place then got up to follow Dean's voice through the trees, away from the car. Twigs snapped under his feet and everything was covered in dew in the crisp morning air. Dean was sitting on a rock by a tiny creek.

"Look what I found," he grinned at Sam, boots in an inch of clear water. It made Sam thirsty.


End file.
